Gravitation
by Aconitum Ferox
Summary: Kakuzu telah menggadaikan hal yang amat penting untuk keabadian, yaitu cinta. Terlalu sering berganti jantung telah membuatnya tumpul akan cinta. Lalu, jika cinta yang tergadai itu berbalik, apa yang akan terjadi? Dia akan seperti gravitasi. Siapakah gravitasi Kakuzu?


**Gravitation**

 **.**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Frozen (c) Disney

.

 _Kakuzu telah menggadaikan hal yang amat penting untuk keabadian, yaitu cinta. Terlalu sering berganti jantung telah membuatnya tumpul akan cinta. Lalu, jika cinta yang tergadai itu berbalik, apa yang akan terjadi? Dia akan seperti gravitasi. Siapakah gravitasi Kakuzu?_

.

KakuzuElsa

.

 **Money**

"Pertarungan yang besar, tuan?" terka pria tua dengan senyuman ompongnya.

"Seperti kau tidak mengetahuinya saja," gerutu pemuda pirang kuning gading itu.

"Seberapa besar tangkapan kami?" tanya pemuda berpenutup wajah tidak tertarik dengan basa-basi.

"Cukup besar," sahut pria tua itu mengeluarkan koper uang di atas meja tua reyot. "Kau mau menghitungnya?"

"Tidak, aku sudah mempercayaimu."

Pemuda berambut pirang dan pria berpenutup wajah tersebut, pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut memandangnya dengan sorot mata tidak mengerti, seakan mengatakan seperti bukan pria berpenutup wajah itu saja.

Tidak seperti biasanya, perjalanan mereka sangat sunyi. Tidak ada obrolan antar dua pihak, yang ada hanya obrolan satu arah yang tidak pernah ditanggapi. Ini berlangsung selama perjalanan menuju salah satu kedai dipinggir pantai. Pria berpenutup wajah tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan masuk ke salah satu kedai yang menjual produk olahan hasil laut, bersama dengan _partner_ nya mereka berdua memilih tempat duduk yang mengarah langsung ke arah pantai.

Sama sekali tidak ada obrolan yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Setelah tidak diacuhkan selama perjalanan, pemuda pirang tersebut akhirnya menghentikan percobaannya dalam melakukan obrolan. Pemuda pirang itu sudah paham dengan sikap pria berpenutup wajah itu, tetapi tidak seperti sekarang. Dingin, tidak bersuara.

Pesanan mereka datang setelah dua puluh menit menunggu, pemuda pirang itu memakan olahan lautnya hampir sama seperti pria berpenutup wajah itu. Pelan, tidak seperti dia biasanya yang sangat rakus dalam hal makanan.

Gemerincing lonceng pada pintu masuk membawa bau asin laut bersamaan dengan aroma tubuh maskulin. Pengunjung itu berperawakan tinggi tegap, berambut cokelat, jambang tipis dan senyumannya yang kaku. Memesan sedikit menu dari kedai sederhana ini, lalu berjalan menuju meja yang berisikan pemuda pirang dan Pria berpenutup wajah.

"Selamat siang," sapa pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut.

"Saya tidak biasa berbasa-basi," sahut pria berpenutup wajah itu dengan dingin. "Langsung saja Anda bicara."

"Saya tidak ingin ada saksi," pinta pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut menatap pemuda pirang.

"Hidan!" titah pria berpenutup wajah itu.

"Aku bukan anak buahmu, Kakuzu," bentak Hidan tidak suka.

"Usiaku lebih tua dari kau, itu artinya titahku yang kau turuti," perintah Kakuzu dengan suara tenang yang mengerikan.

"Tidak, aku bukan anak buahmu," kelit Hidan.

"Tetapi ini urusanku," tandas Kakuzu.

Tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, Hidan–pria pirang tersebut–pergi meninggalkan kedai itu dengan perasaan dongkol, gelas yang dipegangnya hancur berkeping-keping membuat telapak tangannya terluka, namun tidak dihiraukan olehnya.

"Nah, apa tugas saya?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut seakan tidak ada di sana, dengan mata yang memandang ketakutan dan perlu beberapa kali disadarkan oleh Kakuzu dengan suaranya yang semakin dingin.

Akhirnya, pemuda tersebut tersadar dan dengan kikuk meraba-raba saku dalam mantelnya mencari _perkamen_ yang tersimpan dengan rapi disakunya pertanda tidak pernah disentuh kembali setelah dilipat. "Aku ingin kau membunuh dia."

Kakuzu memperhatikan perkamen tersebut sejenak, lalu melipatnya kembali.

"Hargaku sangat mahal," tutur Kakuzu dingin.

"Aku tahu, makanya aku mempersiapkan uang mukanya," desah pemuda cokelat itu.

Sekantung emas berpindah tangan kepada Kakuzu.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kakuzu pelan. "Uang yang diberi tidak dapat dikembalikan."

"Ya, asal kau membunuhnya."

"Baiklah," desah Kakuzu. "Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut menelan ludahnya mengisi kekeringan ditengorokannya. "Namaku, Hans."

"Senang berkerja sama denganmu, Hans."

.

 **|Doppelganger|**

Jauh di daerah utara, kerajaan kecil yang makmur berdiri dengan tegaknya dibelantara hutan hijau utara. Kerajaan yang mampu melayani dan mengayomi rakyat ini tumbuh dengan perkembangan yang signifikan. Nyaris tiada peristiwa besar yang mengubah sejarah kerajaan kecil ini, kecuali peristiwa anomali cuaca yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu.

Pemerintahannya dipimpin oleh dua kakak-beradik yang adil dan bijaksana, sang kakak memimpin pererekonomian serta pertahanan, sedangkan si adik putri remaja yang masih ceroboh memimpin dalam bidang sosial dan budaya. Mereka berdua bersatu padu memimpin kerajaan kecil tersebut hingga menjadi kerajaan yang menawan dan penggerakan maju diantara kerajaan-kerajaan lainnya.

Kerajaan tersebut bernama, Arendelle. Berada di bawah kepemimpinan ratu Elsa dan Putri Anna.

Hari-hari berat bagi Elsa mungkin telah hilang, setelah peristiwa-peristiwa yang menggunggah keputusannya dan membuat kerajaan diambang batas. Kini, Elsa sebagai tampuk kepemimpinan paling tinggi di Arendelle telah menata kembali apa yang telah dibangun oleh orangtuanya. Seperti, kembali memperbaiki hubungan dagang yang sempat mengalami kekosongan selama masa-masa labilnya, dan tentu itu sangat amat berat bagi kerajaan kecil Arendelle. Belum lagi, invansi-invansi dari luar yang datang ke dalam Arendelle mengganggu stabilitas ekonomi di negara ini.

Elsa, sang ratu, kini setiap hari hampir tidak dapat beranjak dari ruang kerjanya. Setiap jam, adiknya Anna mengantar hampir bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen yang harus dia selesaikan dengan cepat dan harus membacanya sendiri, nyaris semua dari tumpukkan itu tidak ditandatangani sama sekali oleh Elsa. Sebagai ratu, dia harus cermat dalam menjalankan pemerintahannya.

Karena hampir setiap hari tidak dapat beranjak, ketika pekerjaan itu berakhir kepalanya terasa akan pecah terutama dia harus memaksakan dirinya untuk beristirahat dengan beberapa macam obat tidur. Tetapi, bukan pusing yang hilang, semakin hari keadaannya semakin parah, matanya lebih banyak berkunang-kunang daripada seharusnya. Bahkan, setiap dia terbangun tubuhnya selalu mati rasa dalam beberapa menit.

"Kau yakin tidak mau memeriksakannya kepada tabib di teluk selatan?" tanya Anna pada suatu hari.

"Tidak, Anna. Tempatnya sangat jauh, memerlukan waktu selama dua hari untuk pergi ke sana."

"Kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu, bukan?"

"Kekuatanku hanya membekukan, Anna," gerutu Elsa.

"Tapi, kau tampak parah, kak."

"Pergilah, Anna. Biarkan aku berkonsentrasi," pinta Elsa.

Permintaan ratu mutlak, dan Anna tidak dapat mengganggu gugat apapun itu. Tetapi, melihat Elsa yang kacau seperti itu Anna terasa enggan untuk meninggalkan ruang kerja Elsa.

Setelah bau terakhir Anna menjejak di dalam ruangan, saat itulah kulit Elsa yang putih tersebut menjadi nyaris transparan, sangat pucat dengan tangan yang mencengkram pinggiran meja secara keras yang sekarang nyaris sama kulit wajah Elsa. Rasanya ada sakit yang bertalu-talu menimpa Elsa dari dalam dirinya, dia tidak memegang dadanya tetapi paras wajahnya yang biasanya ramah, berubah, menjadi kepanikan dan kesakitan yang terkandung dalam wajahnya.

Semuanya terasa berputar di matanya kini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara seseorang nyaris menyerupai Elsa akan tetapi dengan suara dinginnya yang terasa tanpa adanya welas asih di dalam nada bicaranya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Anna!" ucap Elsa lemah.

" _Yeah,_ terima kasih atas kekeras kepalamu, Elsa," sang empu suara itu, tidak persis seperti Anna, suaranya sangat berlainan.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan ..."

Mata Elsa berkunang-kunang dan semuanya menjadi kabur kemudian menggelap.

.

 **|Ice|**

Pertama kali membuka mata, hal yang didapatkan oleh Elsa adalah sebuah ruangan berdinding kayu oak, teralis dari kayu sebagai satu-satunya sumber cahaya dan sirkulasi di ruangan tersebut. Tidak ada sentuhan besi atau apapun, membuat ruangan tersebut menjadi sangat dingin meskipun pada musim panas.

Tangan Elsa bergetar, dia tidak bergerak sama sekali, tangannya mengapit kakinya. Suasana di samping Elsa tampil mencekam, es-es membeku disekitarnya merambat di permukaan dinding maupun berada di udara, dengan kristal-kristal es yang membeku di udara, bersinar membagi cahaya menjadi tujuh warna.

Bibirnya bergetar hebat, tubuhnya menegang, tangannya memegang tubuhnya terbaring pada permukaan lantai. Ini tidak biasa dia rasakan, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun memiliki kekuatan yang unik. Seakan kekuatannya berbalik menyerang dirinya.

Semua kaku, sekaku es-es yang membeku di udara.

Seseorang datang, namun dengan tubuh nyaris membeku, Elsa sama sekali tidak dapat mendengarkan apapun. Bahkan dia tidak merasa apapun ketika tubuhnya diangkat.

"Kau tahu, nona," mulai sebuah suara.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai penguasa."

Orang itu membopong tubuh Elsa pada bahunya, menghiraukan dingginnya kulit Elsa dan ketidakmampuan Elsa dalam menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan olehnya, dan tampaknya orang tersebut tidak membutuhkan jawaban apapun dari Elsa, dia hanya membutuhkan tubuh Elsa dalam keadaan remuk, ini dibuktikan dengan kuatnya tangan yang melingkari tubuh Elsa.

"Kau tahu, aku sering mendengar, atau bisa kau katakan nyaris semua yang kudengar mengenai dirimu adalah seorang ratu yang adil dan bijaksana."

"Aku tidak mempercayai itu."

"Persetan dengan itu semua, penguasa adalah penguasa."

"Kau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, bukan?"

" _Yeah,_ kau sangat tepat."

"Mereka mengambil keuntungan dari rakyatnya. Ketika rakyatnya dalam keadaan sulit, mereka dengan mudah bergelimang harta dari pajak-pajak yang di ambilnya dari rakyat, dari jerih payah rakyat."

"Mereka hanyalah omong kosong."

"Hei, Kau mendengarkannya?"

"Kau mendengarkannya, ratu?"

Tubuh Elsa dibanting oleh orang tersebut ke dinding. Dinding tersebut tergambar pentagram-pentagram bersimbolkan angka, huruf, dan lainnya. Tulisan kuno _celtic_ , dan garis-garis yang berasal dari darah menjadi pertanda bahwa tempat itu adalah tempat pengorbanan.

Tidak menghiraukan rintihan kecil yang kluar dari tubuh Elsa, orang tersebut berdiri dengan tegap merapalkan mantra dengan tempo yang cepat, tangannya mengarah kepada Elsa.

Tetapi, hal selanjutnya yang terjadi bukanlah sesuatu seperti Elsa yang tiba-tiba meninggal atau tubuhnya tergores dan mengeluarkan darah dengan kepala yang terkulai di bahunya dan leher yang hancur lebur karena mantra. Bukan, bukan seperti itu.

Tubuh Kakuzu–orang yang merapalkan mantra itu- tiba-tiba membeku, nyaris jika orang-orang melihatnya menyerupai apa yang telah menimpa Elsa.

"Kau tidak bisa membunuhku, tuan," bisik Elsa tiba-tiba.

"Kau tahu kenapa?"

Kedua kurva yang simetris itu mengangkat, wajahnya berseringai penuh dengan kemenangan.

"Karena, yang menahanmu sekarang bukanlah grativasi," bisik Elsa pelan.

"Yang menahanmu sekarang adalah aku, grativasi barumu."

Setiap pengorbanan memiliki konskuensi, keabadian yang menukar cinta, maka cinta itu datang dengan merengkuh setiap apa yang telah dia tukarkan.

..

.

.

.

...

Mohon maaf apabila tidak memuaskan. XD


End file.
